My Prince
by terra hotaru
Summary: I will keep running to you with hopes that maybe I can see you again. At the peak of this castle. Where ever you are. No matter how far. I will come for you, my prince. Wait for me. AkuRoku.


**My Prince**

I keep ascending these stairs…in order to reach you, to go to wherever you are. I keep running and running, moving my legs no matter how tired I am. No matter how out of breathe I am. I keep sprinting with only one single wish in my heart… I want to be able to see you again…someone that I have forgotten.

I know that I am so foolish, to keep running to someone that I have forgotten. But vaguely, buried deep inside my brain, I know I'm missing something very important… very very important in this castle. I don't know how to explain this…I remember, yet somehow I don't. These pair of legs keep moving and guiding me to you and I put my all into them, hoping and having faith that somehow, I will be able to reach the top of this castle…and perhaps, I will find you, sitting in your room… possibly all alone.

My prince.

My brain keeps assaulting me with these blurry memories.

All these pieces… they are all separated…not connected.

And I can't find the strings to tie them together.

I banish all enemies that come to my way to get to you.

I purify them all mercilessly with my ever burning flames.

And, I keep running.

…ascending these never ending stairs.

When will it end?

I will not give up. No matter how long it takes me.

Because I have forgotten about you… someone that I should have _never_ forgotten. I will keep running and pursuing for you.

So that I can feel the warmth of your smile again, so that I can see those beautiful golden locks that grace your face. So that I can memorize your posture under the gentle stare of the sun. Your beautiful ocean eyes shimmering and drawing out all your emotions. You don't even need to tell me anything, because I already know what you are going to say…just by watching you.

Roxas…

I will come for you.

I'm sorry.

But just wait a little longer.

But I promise, once I've found you, I will be there for you.

Forever.

I will never forget anymore.

No, not you.

I can forget about everything in this world.

I'm even willing to forget about myself. Just not you…

Because you are my most cherished.

My breathe is coming short with every stair that I ascend.

Blood keeps easing freely out of my wounds.

No, I can't let them get me.

I have promised you and I will fulfill that promise.

Even if that means that I will lose my consciousness as soon as I step into where you are.

It's coming closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Just a little more.

_C'mon, Axel… you can do it! C'mon!_

Just…one step.

I swing my chakrams wildly at the enemies that dare to block my way.

They perish under the sharpness of my weapons. Then I punish them more by making them writhe under my flame.

And I pant, as I keep stepping forward.

Just going forward. Not going back… never staring back.

The double door in front of me… the soft blue-colored door...reminds me of your enticing eyes.

It is my way to you.

I clutch the doorknob, as if hanging to my life itself. I take in a deep shaky breath as I let go of my chakrams, letting them fall to the ground, clunking beautifully.

And as I open the door, I can see you.

Your gorgeous features.

Your eyes.

Your lips.

Your sad smile.

That shocked expression of yours.

And you run to me, holding me tight in your embrace, refusing to let me kneel down on the ground.

And I swallow and pant, unable to utter any words as all I see now… is the blurry state of the world. I lose my focus, it's bright… yet dark at the same time.

My prince… why are you shedding tears? Are you upset? Are you upset because I have forgotten? Because it takes me so long to get here? I'm sorry, my prince.

"Axel…"

Your soft voice. Your feathery soft voice… shaky and filled with fear. Why? Why are you crying?

"Axel… you've finally come… Axel…"

Roxas… I can't… "Ro…"

I don't have the energy to speak.

I have come such a long way… such long ways. All that I've been through. Do you see them all, Roxas? Do you see them all from the top of this castle? Are you okay? What have you been doing during my absence? Have you been sitting near the window again? I want to hear all about it. I want to hear everything that you've done.

Roxas…

I…

I'm sorry…

But…

I love you.

I'm sorry I've forgotten.

It seems… the time has come for me.

Don't support me…

I have to rest…

Kneel down and rest…

"Axel!"

And maybe… I will open my eyes again.

_Maybe…_

My prince, please don't shed any tears for me.

I am here to see your smile.

I am tired…

So tired…

I've finally kept my promise.

I have come for you.

And now, I can go in peace.

It seems, I cannot stay by your side.

Just like that time…

The world is getting dark.

It is time…

_Farewell._

"Axel…"

--

Shriek… during the first half, I was seriously trying to write a Sora Naminé in this fic, ya know… but… yeah… akuroku just never gets out of my mind. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
